


牢笼

by 33line



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33line/pseuds/33line
Summary: “别吃完。”在Lucifer拿起第一根的时候，他警惕地说道，“这是我们仅有的财产。”这句话就像是一个魔咒，Sam没来得及吃完嘴里的糖，Castiel的出现结束了他的糖果梦想，他们友好的天使小伙伴带走了他的肉体。看到Sam绝望又难以宣泄的表情，Lucifer发出一阵大笑，他愉快地把所有的棒棒糖划到了自己这一边。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 新浪博客手机版看不到分段。  
> 而且那地方让我想起我的黑历史（X）

上帝说，给我一个熊孩子，于是他创造了Lucifer。  
上帝说，我没有说过这句话。

不知道是那把昂贵的糖果起了作用，还是那位魔鬼忙于某事无暇抽身，Sam已经有一段时间没见到Lucifer了。事实上，他们也很忙，他们忙着追杀瘟疫，忙着收拾老爹的烂摊子，身后还有一群凶神恶煞的天使挥舞着天使之刃想要把他们扒皮抽筋——温家双煞，享受着超级英雄的待遇却没有超级英雄的能力。  
Sam一度怀疑自己上辈子是不是得罪了上帝或者只是上帝单纯地想要他们演绎一出人类拯救世界的闹剧。在发生那么多事后，美国的人口增长率依旧平稳无波澜，国家似乎也对这些诡事毫无作为。这要在电视剧里，他们早就被相关部门控制着一位高挑的金发美女或不可理喻的光头大佬争执探讨阻止天启的种种可能性。  
Sam在一篇同人文里看到过类似的剧情，甚至还有人把他们和神盾某局的角色串联起来，作者细腻传神的文笔险些让Sam以为那才是真实世界，而他们只是生活在三流灵异小说里的角色。  
顺带一提，他们早就放弃了“读书拯救世界”的计划。  
在一次长途奔波后，温家兄弟在一家勉强称得上是旅馆的地方住了下来。天启四骑士只剩下一位死亡，齐集最后一枚戒指他们就能召唤神龙。然而偏偏在这个节骨眼，世界安静非常，没有死亡现身的迹象。“献身撒旦”的计划陷入瓶颈。  
Dean趁机打算出门逛一圈，Sam决心继续搜寻资料。他们最近的经济状况有所好转，可以在酒吧多喝几杯。偶尔在便利店路过摆着糖果的货架，Sam也会停下脚步，动作迅速地抓起一把扔进购物车。年轻的猎人发现自己有点棒棒糖上瘾。  
今天的美国也是充满了和平。  
Sam起身去翻看他们的食品袋，在发现所有的食物都被另一个温彻斯特清扫一空后，他愤愤对着墙壁把他的兄弟骂了一遍，然后他听到了一串笑声。  
Sam警惕地转过头，并不意外地看见Lucifer出现在他们的屋子里，他正坐在桌子边上，手指有意无意地滑过笔记本键盘。许久未见，Sam不由心生莫名的怀念。  
猎人轻叹一口气，走至桌边坐在了魔鬼对面。  
“你总是很会挑时间。”他感慨道。  
Lucifer得意地挑起眉，讨好一位魔鬼并不需要太多的技巧。  
“你们在寻找死亡？”  
他漫不经心地扫过笔记本屏幕，平淡的语气表示魔鬼本人对此毫无讶异。  
Sam迟疑着点点头，想要欺瞒Lucifer并非明智之举，他甚至怀疑对方早已知道了他们的计划，鬼使神差地，他问出了口：“你知道天启骑士的戒指能打开笼子吗？”  
Lucifer耸起肩膀，面上写满了“我可是大天使”，见到猎人顿时陷入萎靡的情绪，大天使难得踌躇了，他思忖着说道：“我可以给你一个机会，Sam。”他轻声喊着猎人的名字，“我会给你一个机会，如果你赢了，我们一起进笼子，我赢了，你的身体归我。”  
Sam不敢置信地抬起头，而Lucifer真挚的目光说明他并非说谎，他无需说谎。  
“你是认真的？”  
他确认似的问道。  
Lucifer好笑地看着他，后者突然想起他是大天使，他们之间的实力差距也有银河系那么大。  
“那么。”Sam开口，“你知道死亡在哪里吗？”  
Lucifer微微颔头，好似在感应死亡的位置。  
“我会告诉你他在哪。”  
他说。  
Sam突然意识到有一个大天使在身边，是多么的便利。尤其在绝对的力量面前，他们的行为更像是小孩子过家家。  
“对了，你最好在那里弄出点什么动静。”  
他补充道。  
Lucifer有些困惑地看向他。  
Sam清了清嗓子，解释道：“我不想让Dean以为我做了什么邪恶的交易，如果他知道这是你告诉我的，他一定会发誓把所有糖果制造公司都炸毁。”  
Lucifer怔了怔，然后稳重地点了点头。

 

Sam最后还是向Lucifer说了同意，没有人为他蓄谋已久的计划感到意外，几乎压倒性的，Lucifer夺得了Sam身体的主动权，但他还是留下了他的意识。  
“你的兄弟早就消失了。”  
Lucifer以一种高傲地姿态向Dean宣布了这具身体的所有权，而后他离开了底特律。  
“你骗了他。”  
Sam对魔鬼恶意欺瞒的行径感到不满。  
“你恨你的兄弟。”Lucifer指了指他们的脑子，动作随意且当然，“我能感觉得到。”  
看着自己的身体做出Lucifer式动作，Sam总觉得有什么地方怪怪的，正如他对魔鬼那个金发模样的怀念甚于世界即将毁灭的恐惧。  
他稍稍撇过头避开了来源于“自己”的视线，轻声抱怨道：“那也不应该由你去骗他，Dean是我的哥哥不是你的，更何况我都已经把身体让给你了，你应该尊重我的意志。”  
“是我凭能力得到了你的身体。”  
Lucifer强调道，这位无所不能的大天使似乎总是找不准重点。  
Sam忍不住叹息：“那么接下来你打算去做什么，找你那位老大哥打一架？”  
闻言Lucifer沉吟出声，好似此事并不急于提上行程。意识共通使得Sam越发了解这位大天使的性格，愤怒、高傲且纯粹，他甚至从不刻意掩饰自己的想法，猎人看出Lucifer有过困惑与迟疑，没有什么生物能够一条直线走到头，更何况他也曾经叛逆。Sam向Lucifer在意识中的形态凑了凑。  
“走吧，带你去糖果工厂。”  
他邀请道。  
Lucifer挑了挑眉，感到意外。  
前者看出了他的疑惑，耸耸肩：“反正世界也快灭亡了，就让我感受一回你的力量。”

 

Sam从没想过Lucifer会记住他所说的每一句话。  
Castiel的一声“Assbutt”把Michael烧成了灰烬，Lucifer对于这位天使突来的干预十分恼火，他举起手摆出打响指的姿态，气氛一时剑拔弩张，然而紧接着他放下了手臂，漠然的目光从Castiel转向仅剩的温彻斯特。  
所有人都屏气凝神，等待着这位全场最佳的下一步行动。  
Lucifer停顿了会，然后开口：“你应该跟他在一起。”  
这句话对Dean说的。  
最怕空气突然安静，诡异的氛围笼罩在墓地，似乎为了解开众人的疑惑，他难得耐心地解释道：“Sam希望你和Castiel在一起。”  
Dean愣了很久，才鼓起勇气反问道：“抱歉？这是Sammy刚刚让你说的？不，Sam！”他气急败坏地喊道，“现在根本不是讨论这种事情的时候！妈的你应该去反抗这个混蛋！”  
魔鬼的诚实有时让Sam很无奈。  
意识被牢牢压制的猎人黑着脸抓住Lucifer的手臂将他拉至自己身前，在对上自己的面庞后，Sam终于忍不住抱怨道：“你能不能，不要用我的模样看着我，至少在意识里别用我的模样。”  
Lucifer思索片刻，换回了先前的面貌，而后他感觉到有什么柔软的东西触上了自己的嘴唇，事态往不可挽回的境地疾驰，Sam抓住魔鬼发愣的间隙掌握了接吻的主动权，舌尖滑过Lucifer的嘴唇而后逐渐深入，他们的动作盲目且凌乱，却饱含着压抑已久的深情。随后，Sam重新感受到了自己的身体。  
“Dean。”  
他轻声唤出自己兄弟的名字。  
笼子被打开，Sam站上漩涡的边缘。  
Dean就在不远处，面色惨白地望向自己的弟弟走向既定的命运，他的喉间发出一声痛苦的呻吟，强忍着情绪波动缓缓说道：“Sam，去了地狱以后少看同人文。”  
年轻的温彻斯特斜了他的兄弟一眼。  
最后Michael和Lucifer一起掉进了笼子，土地合拢，天启结束。  
坠入笼子不似Sam想象中那么疼痛，他更愿意相信是Lucifer承受了所有的痛苦。  
眼前是无边的黑暗与冰冷。  
魔鬼的身形却愈发显眼，Sam忽略来自身侧的愤怒目光迎向另一个视线，他略带得意地朝Lucifer笑了笑。  
“我赢了。”  
后者的关注点却并非在输赢之上，他急不可耐地凑上前，伸手拉下猎人的脑袋，自然而然含住了对方的唇瓣，不似方才那次生涩牵强，这次的亲吻带着魔鬼式的占有欲和侵略性，Lucifer贪婪地舔舐着Sam的嘴唇，他们舌尖纠缠在一起，吮吸着彼此的味道。一切都结束了，Sam放纵自己沉迷此道，他们的意识分离，他再也没有第二次机会去抵抗这位前地狱之主的挑拨。  
直到胸肺的空气耗尽，Sam才堪堪推开Lucifer，然后他注意到了Adam惊恐的目光和Michael无法理解的神情。这一切都太突然，除了他们没有人会理解这份情感，Adam看了一眼身边的大天使发出一声尖叫逃离了这个所在，大天使以一副无可救药地姿态扫过Sam和Lucifer而后也消失了。  
Sam大笑出声，搭上了魔鬼的肩膀。  
再也不会有人逼迫他做任何事了。

 

笼子里的生活果然如他想象得那样无聊乏味。  
Sam曾想过让Lucifer变出一副扑克牌，然而他很快发现和大天使玩扑克一点都不有趣，他没法阻止Lucifer用他的力量在扑克游戏上作弊，而这愚蠢的行为竟然与大天使的骄傲有关。  
“你就不能收起那副高高在上的态度吗？”  
Sam翻了个白眼，把手里的扑克扔在了地上，转而从口袋里摸出一根糖果，他突然很庆幸自己有随手在口袋里放东西的习惯，这让他在笼子里还有事可做。Sam察觉到了Lucifer的目光，踌躇了会，他把口袋里的棒棒糖全部摸出来和地上的扑克牌扔在一起。  
“别吃完。”  
在Lucifer拿起第一根的时候，他警惕地说道，“这是我们仅有的财产。”  
这句话就像是一个魔咒，Sam没来得及吃完嘴里的糖，Castiel的出现结束了他的糖果梦想，他们友好的天使小伙伴带走了他的肉体。看到Sam绝望又难以宣泄的表情，Lucifer发出一阵大笑，他愉快地把所有的棒棒糖划到了自己这一边。  
Sam当即扑向对方——惊愕于即使处于灵魂状态也能触碰到大天使的同时——与Lucifer纠缠在了一起，然后他尝到了甜腻的味道，他的大天使今天是草莓味的。

 

即使是灵魂也会受到寒冷的影响，这可能与身在地狱深处有关，此时此刻，与自己相比，身边的Lucifer简直像个火炉，因而大部分时间Sam都是窝在大天使怀里，自周遭蔓延而来的冷意使他没有多余的精力去关心他们那位更小的弟弟，而漫长的黑暗则令他失去了时间观念。  
偶尔他们会聊点有的没的。大部分时候，Lucifer只是从身后环住猎人的身躯，他的鼻息微乎其微却能在适当的时候捉弄到对方。  
“你还想毁灭世界吗？”  
Sam偏了偏脑袋，使自己能看到大天使的表情。  
Lucifer抿了抿嘴唇，声音低沉且无奈。  
“Sam，我已经输了。”  
不管是有意还是无意，Sam都乐于听到这个答案，他下意识朝对方的身体靠了靠，继续问道：“即使有机会离开这里你也不会这么做？”  
“Sammy……”  
Lucifer拖拽着音调有些不耐烦，人类总是希冀于通过语言获得的承诺，殊不知这样的话语最是不堪一击。  
“Luci。”猎人一遍遍喊着魔鬼的名号，“答应我，好吗？Luci，拜托你。”  
Lucifer收紧臂上的力道，语中透着无奈：“我们不可能离开这里，Sam，我们被困在这里了。”  
魔鬼几千年的牢狱经验告诉Sam这里就是他的最后归宿，他还年轻，他甚至没来得及进入中年危机。如今他只能在地狱深处和Lucifer抱团取暖，若在几年前他根本无法想象这就是自己的结局，他也许会绝望，会崩溃，会自杀，世间万物，黑暗寂静最为磨人。他忽然想起在这段漫长的时间里，Lucifer都是独自一人待在这个阴冷孤寂的所在，这怎么不让人疯狂？怎么不让人产生邪佞之心？他们怎么能要求他在这样的地方反省过错然后成为一个像基督那样谦卑的大好人？连美国最差的监狱都要比这个地方好上一万倍。  
Sam双手捧住Lucifer的面庞，魔鬼的目光黯淡神色空洞，仿佛这具人形的容器里空空荡荡早无一物。  
没有人愿意待在这里，即使是大天使。  
“对不起。”  
他说。  
“谢谢你。”  
他贴上Lucifer的嘴唇，呢喃着毫无逻辑的话语。  
“我会陪你留在这里。”  
“我不会让你一个人待在这里。”  
“我会陪着你。”  
Lucifer倾身回抱Sam，回应着略带苦涩的吻，单纯的撕磨渐渐向深情炽热的缠绵发展，魔鬼深谙调情诱惑之道，灵魂形态下的身体紧绷而敏感，手指掠过之处荡出阵阵酥麻感，而后魔鬼的手掌触到了那个半硬的家伙，几乎同时，Sam从地上跳起来，但是Lucifer的双臂牢牢固定着他的身体，猎人深吸一口气遏制了呻吟出声的冲动。  
“Luci……”  
他发现自己的声音嘶哑且低沉。  
魔鬼满意于猎人的反应而发出轻笑，他平静的语气更让面红耳赤的猎人无地自容。  
“我会答应你。”  
他许下了承诺。

 

Sam Winchester从没想过几个月后他会被死亡从笼子里拽出去，这一切发生得太快，他的眼前只掠过Lucifer惊慌绝望的面孔。  
那是他第一次从魔鬼脸上看到这样的表情，他甚至来不及感到心碎，死亡为他的记忆筑起了一道墙，然后他忘记了发生在笼子里的一切。


End file.
